


Preguntas sin respuesta

by RoHoshi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Español | Spanish, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoHoshi/pseuds/RoHoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanto Dean como Castiel están encerrados en el Purgatorio. Cada noche, el ángel escucha los rezos del cazador, pero Cas sigue con su plan de no acercarse a él. ¿Qué pensamientos e interrogantes pasan por la cabeza de Castiel mientras está alejado de Dean?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preguntas sin respuesta

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Ni Dean ni Castiel me pertenecen, Supernatural pertenece a la CW Network y Cas y Dean se pertenecen uno al otro.  
>  **Sin betear.** Disculpad los posibles fallos.  
>  **Spoilers:** Hasta el capítulo 8x07  
>  **Comentarios:** No tenía planeado escribir este fic, ni tan siquiera lo había pensado. Supongo que la lluvía y que últimamente no estoy muy fina han tenido como efecto que Castiel se adueñara de mí y hoy acabara haciendo esto. Sé que hay un montón de fics del Purgatorio y que es un tema más que hablado y tratado, pero supongo que es inevitable hacer un Destiel-Purgatorio.

¿Un ángel puede morir de agotamiento? Cada día la misma pregunta aparece por su cabeza. O lo que cree que es un día. El tiempo es extraño en el Purgatorio y no tiene claro cuanto hace que lleva allí metido luchando contra demonios. Algunos los mata con sus manos; otros no puede hacer nada para destruirlos. Ni tan siquiera lo intenta. Forman parte de él. Castiel sabe que es su castigo.

Cree que ya ha amanecido porque Dean ha dejado de rezarle. Siempre lo hace. Cada noche, cuando el cazador se relaja lo suficiente para descansar unas horas, le dedica unas palabras. Le pregunta dónde está, por qué no aparece. Le susurra que lo necesita, que los dos juntos podrían pasar por eso mejor que separados, que espera que esté bien, que necesita que lo esté. Las palabras cambian dependiendo de su estado de ánimo, pero lo que siempre permanece, lo que siempre advierte es el anhelo de Dean a volver a verle vivo.

Pero Cas sabe que no puede ser débil, que no puede aparecerse delante de Dean, aunque él también lo necesite. Tiene que protegerle, al menos de los Leviatanes. Es su culpa que esos monstruos salieran del purgatorio, es su culpa que ambos estén allí atrapados. ¿Un ángel podría morir ahogado en culpabilidad?

 

* * *

 

Se alegra de que Dean ya no esté solo. Únicamente espera que ese Benny no se la juegue. Al menos ahora, el cazador puede descansar algo más que antes y cuatro ojos ven más que dos. Y más si se trata de un vampiro.

Lo que no ha cambiado son los rezos del cazador. Pasará un año, les crecerá el pelo y la barba, estarán más sucios, más cansados y su amigo seguirá acordándose de él cada noche. La fidelidad de Dean le abruma y a la vez le calienta por dentro. Es de las pocas cosas que le alegran rodeado de sangre, sudor y lágrimas no derramadas. ¿Un ángel podría llorar?

Debe continuar con su plan, debe ayudarle. No puede fallarle otra vez.

 

* * *

 

Cuando escucha su nombre, cree que es Dean rezándole. Pero cuando se gira, cuando lo ve acercándose, Dean Winchester se hace real, un cuerpo de carne y hueso, con mugre, sangre pegada a la cara y unos ojos que le observan con decisión.

Castiel sabe que todo sucede muy rápido, pero para él, el tiempo se ha detenido en el instante que los brazos de Dean le rodean. Nunca se ha sentido tan protegido. Es la respiración de Dean, el pelo de Dean rozándole las mejillas, las grandes manos chocando contra su espalda, es su cuerpo contra el suyo, es su corazón latiendo. Vivo, está vivo y está con él.

Y eso no está bien, es Cas quien tiene que protegerle, no al revés; es él quien tiene que alejarse. Aprieta los puños conteniéndose para no devolverle el abrazo y de pura impotencia porque lo ha encontrado. Es tan contradictorio que duele.

Sin embargo, después de tanto tiempo, se le había olvidado que Dean es un cabezota que no atiende a razones. Por más que Castiel le explica sus motivos, sus _verdaderos motivos_ por los que le dejó solo, el cazador se niega a abandonarle. Hay tanta convicción en las palabras de Dean, tanta seguridad cuando le dice que volverán a casa, que Cas es incapaz de decirle que eso no sucederá. Al menos por su parte.

 

* * *

 

Juntos avanzan buscando la supuesta salida del Purgatorio que el vampiro les ha prometido. No puede negarse que una parte de él está disfrutando de esos momentos. Y no es que sea un masoquista que le gusta enfrentarse a los Leviatanes día si y día también. Es porque prefiere que los últimos instantes con su amigo sean estos y no cuando estaba medio ido. También porque ahora siente como Dean no sólo le busca para vencer a un enemigo común. No. Es un cambio sutil, que a simple vista no se aprecia, pero Castiel lo ve, lo siente, lo _palpa_ mucho más allá de las palabras y las promesas que salen de su boca. Está en sus ojos verdes, unos ojos que le explican tantas cosas que Cas no sabe si será capaz de asimilar. ¿Un ángel que está condenado se merece sentir tanto amor?

 

* * *

 

Castiel se alegra cuando Dean sale de ese sitio. Le duele haberle engañado durante tanto tiempo, pero siempre ha sido consciente de que si le decía la verdad, el cazador boicotearía sus planes y eso no podía permitírselo. Debe quedarse allí, es la forma más lógica que encuentra para redimirse de sus pecados. Un ángel, que mató a sus hermanos, que destruyó a inocentes, ¿qué mejor castigo que ese?

Por las noches sólo hay silencio. Ya no hay rezos, ya no escucha la voz de Dean, ya no le llena la cabeza con palabras susurradas llenas de esperanza. Incluso cuando Cas se unió al vampiro y al cazador, Dean continuó rezándole. Tumbados uno al lado del otro, el mayor de los Winchester le hablaba bajito, pidiéndole que no se dejara vencer, recordándole que saldrían de allí juntos. A casa Cas, iremos a casa, le repetía cada noche.

Silencio. Quietud. Una paz traidora, ficticia, _desgarradora_.

 

* * *

 

No entiende qué ha pasado, ni cómo, pero ha conseguido salir. Lo único que le pasa por la cabeza es que necesita comunicarse con Dean. La impotencia por no lograrlo está a punto de quebrar las pocas fuerzas que aún le quedan. Hasta que al final, lo hace.

Escucha el sonido del agua caer del grifo, la respiración de Dean, los latidos de su corazón, su alma; la nota, la siente. ¿Cómo pudo querer adueñarse de millones de almas cuando siempre ha tenido delante de sí la más _preciada_ de todas?

—Hola Dean.

Nunca decir dos palabras le ha costado tanto. Cuando el cazador se gira, la cara de sorpresa es tan inmensa que espera no haberlo matado de un susto. Dean le mira con los ojos abiertos, boquea anonado con una mirada tan sincera, tan _desgarradoramente sincera_ que Cas es incapaz de pronunciar nada más. Y entonces, Castiel entiende, comprende lo que le siempre ha tenido delante, lo que no quería asimilar. Es una sensación intensa, que le recorre de los pies a la cabeza, un cosquilleo que le hace estremecer. Es fuego, es calor, _es él, siempre es y será él._

Dean le agarra del hombro, le palpa con fuerza, como si estuviera comprobando que es real. Castiel sonríe y esta vez, esta vez, es él quien le abraza. Se agarra de su cuerpo como nunca antes lo ha hecho con nadie. Ahora no sólo oye su respiración y los latidos, también lo siente, _lo vive_. No pasa ni un segundo, que las manos del cazador le peinan el sucio cabello, llegando hasta su nunca. Cas levanta la cabeza, están tan cerca que podría contar las pecas que rodean su nariz, tan cerca que es natural acercar los labios a los de Dean, tan cerca que es lógico que sus bocas se unan en un beso tan soñado.

La boca de Dean se adueña de la suya con decisión, se apodera de Cas como si siempre hubiera estado destinado a hacerlo, como si la única persona que tuviera derecho a besarle fuera él. Y a la vez, es una lengua que explora su boca con gentileza, casi con devoción, como si eso que está sucediendo fuera la fantasía más privada del cazador. Castiel se separa, le sostiene las mejillas y le mira, le mira como tantas veces ha hecho y a la vez, de una forma totalmente diferente. Porque ya nada puede ser igual entre ellos. Ambos sonríen. No hace falta decirlo en voz alta, no es necesario. _Nunca han necesitado palabras_.

Cas sabe que necesitará tiempo para pagar sus pecados, que hay muchas preguntas sin respuesta, que no comprende como ha salido del Purgatorio, pero ahora sólo quiere pensar que está en casa.

Está con Dean.

¿Un ángel puede amar?

Definitivamente, _sí_


End file.
